A Painful Gift
by ExplicitContent
Summary: Emma wakes up after a dream to find that she’s having premonitions of the future and dreams of the past
1. Sick Of This

A Painful Gift   
  
Summary: Emma wakes up after a dream to find that she's having premonitions of the future and dreams of the past.   
  
Authors Notes: I really wanted to write a story about Emma and I haven't seen any stories like this one yet. By the way '...' are Emma's thoughts and writing. This is just a little test of a story so if it's reviewed well I'll continue it. So let me know what you think.   
  
1- Sick Of This  
  
Emma laid in her bed tossing and turning, there were images flashing in her head, and she was choking. She wasn't choking. She was drowning. She could feel the water rush down her lungs, but couldn't get up. There was something keeping her down and she could feel the pressure on her shoulders as it pushed harder the more she tried to get up. She stopped breathing and for an instant it was black.   
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed gasping for breath. Emma grabbed her chest in fright as she looked around her room. 'It was just a dream'   
  
She caught her breath and pulled up her sleeve to check her shoulders. She could see the bruises that had formed and she was terrified. She thought about what had just happened. She wasn't just drowning, there was someone keeping her down. Killing her. But it wasn't her. In the water she could see the hair that had gotten in her face and stopped her from seeing the face of the person drowning her. The hair was light brown and it was not hers. With tears running down her face she realized who the girl was. It was Terri.   
  
'This is the third time that this has happened. And now I know who it was'   
  
Still shaken she went to write in her journal in her journal.  
  
'So it happened again tonight. It's really unfair. I mean I know the truth about what happened to Terri. Rick did do it. But that was three years ago. And there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sick of this.'  
  
She finished writing and headed back to bed. Even if it wasn't a good idea she needed to try to sleep. 


	2. One to Prevent

A Painful Gift  
  
Authors Note: I have no idea what this is going to be about but some of you seem to like it so I'm going write a little more.  
  
2- One to Prevent  
  
The next day in school Emma couldn't help but stare at the memorial that was built for Terri when she died. Suddenly Emma snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Hello! Emma? You there?" Manny said while waving a hand in front her friends face.  
  
Manny continued, "Emma, this is our senior year we should be enjoying ourselves and I have never seen you so...weird. Anything wrong?"  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
"Ok good because Sean is throwing a party tonight and we're going, right?"  
  
Once again Emma just nodded.  
  
Manny quickly caught on.  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot to tell you. I'm having sex with your father."  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"Emma! Your not listening. I know something's wrong. Just tell me." Manny's face suddenly full of concern.  
  
Emma looked at Manny for the first time, "Manny. Nothing is wrong. Ok. I just had a bad night."  
  
Manny looked into her eyes. They were empty, her face showing no emotion. Manny knew she wasn't ready to talk so she backed off.  
  
"Well I'm gonna be late for class. We'll talk later and remember we're going to Sean's tonight." Manny walked away leaving Emma alone in front of her class room door.  
  
Emma looked at the door to her Calculus class and then the exit. By the time the bell rang she had already made her decision and was in her car on the way home.  
  
She needed to get away from Degrassi, from her home, everything. So she went to her spot. The one place she could clear her head. The beach.  
  
She sat on the sand just staring off into the open water. When it hit her. She flew onto her back, her hands in fist full of sand. She closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
She could see a room that looked very familiar there were people everywhere and loud music. And she saw Manny. She was staggering around and moving very unsteadily when she fell back and her head smacked into the glass coffee table. Suddenly there was screaming and she saw Sean run over to Manny. For the first time she looked around the room completely. And she realized where she was: Sean's living room.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. The back of her head felt like it was on fire. But she knew where she was, she was back on the beach. She said to herself in a low voice, "that's never happened to Manny. I would know." Then she realized, "This is one to prevent."  
  
She got into her car and started to drive. She had to get back. 


End file.
